Carrie one maille wayward son
by Anders Andrew
Summary: UA crack de Salut les geeks/What the cut, très inspiré de la série Supernatural : Mathieu Sommet et Antoine-Daniel chassent les démons, traversant les Etats-Unis dans leur superbe impala noire, avec du rock'n'roll à fond la caisse.


**Titre : **Carrie one maille wayward son...

**Fandom : **What the cut/Salut les geeks !

**Rating : **PG-13 (langage vulgaire et satanisme)

**Genres :** UA Supernatural (la série) crack

**Personnages : **Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet, le Patron, le Geek, le Hippie, Maître Panda, Samuel, Richard, le Professeur Pédoncule, des chiennes, une impala...(et mention de Linkthesun)

**Nombre de mots :** 924  
><strong>Commentaires : <strong>Disons que ça ne m'étais pas directement adressé, mais sur Tumblr, quelqu'un a proposé d'écrire un UA Matoine, et dans la conversation, quelqu'un a parlé de "un univers alternatif où Antoine et Mathieu sont des chasseurs de démons avec des flingues", donc forcément...

Pour note, le titre est une "francisation" du titre "Carry on my wayward son", l'une des chansons qui représentent le fandom Supernatural.

Bonne soirée/journée/année lumière.

* * *

><p>*Musique de Metallica en fond sonore*<p>

Conduisant l'impala, Mathieu battait la mesure sur le volant. Antoine Daniel décapsula une bière et s'apprêtait à en prendre une gorgée, lorsque la voiture freina brusquement, l'aspergeant d'alcool bon marché au goût de pisse (comme la plupart des bières américaines quoi).

- Putain !, jura-t-il en retirant sa chemise imbibée, dévoilant un tatouage (et des poils) sur sa poitrine : un pentacle entouré de flammes.

Mathieu avait déjà dégainé son flingue.

- J'ai vu quelques choses dans les fourrées. C'est peut-être un démon !

- Ou peut-être un écureuil, grommela Antoine.

Il n'eut pas davantage le temps de protester, car l'autre était déjà sorti de la caisse.

- Sainte Patate, grogna Antoine en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il essuya ses lunettes avec sa chemise de rechange et sorti à son tour.

Mathieu s'était déjà engagé sur les bas côtés de la route, où s'étendait un petit bois.

..

Mathieu était parti à droite et Antoine à gauche; prudent, Mathieu gardait son colt calibre 45 levé près de son visage, et le pointait devant lui dès qu'il percevait le moindre mouvement (c'est à dire toutes les dix secondes).

La chasse aux monstres n'était pas de tout repos. Ils sillonnaient les Etats-unis depuis bientôt plusieurs mois à la recherche du démon qui avait tué leur mère.

Soudain, un hurlement strident retentit, faisant s'envoler quelques moineaux et un énorme aigle royal (parce qu'on est aux US, que diable !).

- Antoine !, s'exclama Mathieu avec une inquiétude toute perceptible (car après tout, il était sa seule famille, et s'il mourrait, il devrait retourner en France et faire équipe avec Linkthesun…sauf que les émissions de Linkthesun ne traitaient pas de vidéos virales sur le net, alors ça n'allait pas du tout le faire).

Il déboula sur une clairière. La lumière crue de la pleine lune (ah tiens, il fait déjà nuit) éclairait la scène grotesque se déroulant sous ses yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes (parce qu'on est le World UFO Day aujourd'hui).

Le terrible démon prénommé Le Patron tenait Antoine à la gorge et menaçait de la lui trancher avec un couteau pour invoquer quelques engeance satanique.

"Pas un pas de plus, ou je bute ton ami !", gronda-t-il.

- En fait, dans cet univers, c'est mon frère…commença Antoine.

Mais le démon l'interrompit en tirant ses cheveux en arrière, dénudant sa gorge fragile sous la lame brillante.

Le Panda, démon mineur, chantait sans conviction une incantation, assis dans le vaste dessin cabalistique tracé dans l'herbe avec de la cendre et du sang, tandis que Le Hippie, autre créature de nature indéterminée, dansait autour du feu en jouant du tambourin en son centre.

- Si jamais vous lui faites du mal, je jure que je…, rugit Mathieu.

Le démon ricana.

- Tu ne peux pas me tuer.

Quelque chose frappa Mathieu à l'arrière du crâne. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre Le Geek dire :

- Désolé.

Et il s'évanouit.

..

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il avait les mains et les chevilles attachées, et il croupissait dans une cave glaciale.

Il vit un corps non loin de lui, et rampa, reconnaissant la tignasse d'Antoine.

- Hey, tu es encore en vie ?

Le binoclard redressa la tête; il était très pâle.

- Cet enfoiré s'est servi de mon sang pour appeler un monstre venu des tréfonds de l'enfer. Puis il a décidé de nous garder afin de nous utiliser pour son prochain snuff movie.

- Mais ça n'a pas de sens !, grogna Mathieu.

- Nous allons mourir, mon amour. Donnons-nous un dernier baiser et faisons nos adieux à ce monde si cruel, déclara Antoine en pleurnichant déjà.

- L'inceste, c'est mal, rappela Mathieu.

- Seulement si ce n'est pas consentant ou qu'il y a une des deux parties qui est mineure, ou s'ils prévoient de faire des enfant, précisa le professeur Pédoncule dans un petit aparté.

- J'ai une idée pour nous sortir de là !, s'exclama Mathieu.

Il ferma les yeux et se mit à prier :

- Loué sois notre Seigneur raptor-Jésus, que votre nom soit sanctifié. Envoyez-nous un de vos anges, on a besoin d'aide toute urgence…

- ça ne va pas marcher ton truc, marmonna Antoine. Je propose que l'on passe à mon plan et qu'on essaye de s'étrangler avec nos langues.

Une lumière jaillit de nulle part et…

Le ventilateur Samuel apparut, nimbé d'un halo bleuté.

- J'ai demandé un ange, pas un putain de ventilo !, s'énerva Mathieu.

- C'est l'heuuuure, fit la voix suave et dérangeante du Patron, qui descendait les marches pour les rejoindre. Vous allez rencontrer celui qui bientôt dominera le monde. Celui qui a vraiment tué votre chère petite maman.

- Ordure !, le traita Mathieu.

- Tacos au sperme !, ajouta Antoine pour faire bonne mesure.

Mais cela n'arrêta pas le démon, qui les traîna en dehors de la cave (où ils purent découvrir, sur le chemin, quelques cadavres de témoins de Jéhovah. Mais franchement, qui en a quelque chose à foutre des témoins de Jéhovah ?) en chantonnant.

Un rire démoniaque les accueillit, tandis que Le Patron les jetait dans le salon.

Les deux frères levèrent la tête vers celui qui avait détruit leur vie, qui les avait forcé à se prostituer sur youtube, alors que c'est même pas un vrai métier !

- Salut les garçons !, ronronna Richard le vieux doudou d'Antoine, assis sur un immense fauteuil composé d'épées, et entouré de deux jolies chiennes golden retriever.

- TOI ?!

- Mon dieu, réalisa Antoine. Tout est lié !


End file.
